Désillusion
by la veuve noire
Summary: Quand les illusions se perdent au fond d'un goufre noir et qu'elle se font engloutir petit à petit, vers qui se tourner ? son pire ennemie ? HG /DM
1. Introduction

Désillusions

Couple: Hermione et draco (attention pour lesâmes sensible un peu plus loin je serai sûrement une lemon !!)

Personnages: ils ne sont pas a moi !!

Note de l'auteur: Ne me jugez pas trop sur mes fautes d'orthographes je suis nulle en cette matière … jem'en excuse d'avance !! Merci pour lesreviews !!

Pour kipizette : voilà ta fic

Introduction : Le voile se lève et l'année sevoile

Cette année, cettedernière année, Draco avait été nommé préfet en chef. Un honneur mais il aurait préféré refuser, ne jamais recevoir cette maudite lettre avec cette maudite insigne. Il aurait bien retourné un courrier au directeur pour refuser mais ses parents l'avaient ouverte avant. Sa mère avait l'air si heureuse, un magnifique sourire de fierté illuminaitson visage. Draco en avait eu un pincement au cœur en la voyant ainsi. Il était pris au piège, il ne pouvait plus reculer seulement avancer avec beaucoup de mal. Il se doutait bien qui serait le second préfet en chef seraitHermioneGranger, la belle, l'intelligenteHermioneGranger. L'élève parfaite ! Il ne pourrait pas passer un an avec elle, c'était, comme qui dirait, impossible. Il l'aimait, trop à son goût. Dés le premier regard posé sur elle il avait succombér, comme à un envoûtement. Mais il l'avait méprisé pour refouler son amour, son attirance envers elle. Il ne fallait pas salir son honneur de sang pur, ni traîner son nom dans la boue. Son père en le tolérait pas. Il trompait son désir avecPansy, trop bête pour comprendre qu'il n'avait aucun sentiment pour elle, trop bête pour comprendre qu'elle le dégoûtait et que si il posait ses mains sur elle, c'était pour refouler tout ses sentiments. Ses « je t'aime » étaient pour quelqu'un d'autre, ses baisers n'avaient aucune tendresse pour elle. Il jouait à un jeu où il se savait imbattable. Si jamais il restait dans la même piècequ'Hermione trop longtemps, si ils étaient seuls, il allait devenir fou, il allait dépasser les limites. Une voix intérieure lui de ne pas changer ses habitudes, il l'avait dédaigné pendant 7 années, pourquoi changer maintenant ? une autre lui disait que sa vie allait changer si il laissait parler son cœur, laquelle avait raison ? Il décidait d'écouter la première, peut être d'aviser après …

Draco n'avait pas eu tord, c'était bienHermione le second préfeten chef. Elle se réjouissait de sa nouvelle année à Poudlard, surtout qu'elle aurait de beaux appartements rien que pour elle, et pensait avoir Harry pour partenaire. Elle mettait dans savalise ses tenues qui la mettait le plus en valeur: des tops bien moulants et des jeans taille basse. En vue des soirées qu'elle passerait seule avecHarry. Elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait unechance. Ce n'était certes pas un canon, mais une jolie jeune fille. Elle avait réussi à discipliner ses boucles brunes qui tombaient maintenant avec élégance sur ses épaules. Sa mère cria. Mince il était déjà l'heure de partir et ellen'était qu'en pyjama. Elle avait passé trop de temps à faire savalise, pourquoi l'avait elle faite au dernier moment ? ha oui, c'est vrai elle avait passé son dernier mois à dévorer ses livres d'école et à en retenir leplus possible. Elle enfila un top noir avec écrit devant« insupportable » et derrière « maisindispensable » avec un jean délavé patte d'eph. Ça ferait l'affaire. Elle dévala les escaliers, il ne fallait pas être en retard, elle ne voulait pas perdre une seconde, elle voulait arriver leplus tôt possible. Elle voulait voir ses amis le plus vitepossible (petit cours de français : ma répétition du verbe vouloir montre a quel point elle est capricieuse)

Elle arriva à la gare 10 minutes en avance. Elle chercha ses amis du regard. Après uneintense recherche permis une fouled'élèves dense, elle les trouva en train de se disputer avec Malefoy, ce bon a rien. Elle souffla d'unair dépité. Elle s'avança vers eux. Assez énervée qu'ils ne l'aient pas encorremarquée. Draco la regarda encore plus froidement que d'habitude quand ill'aperçut, Hermione en eu un frisson dans le dos. Cependant elle ne se laissa pas démonter, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier. Sans lui adresser un seul mot, snobantl'ignoble blond qui lui servait d'ennemi, elle prit la main de ses deux amis et les traîna un peu plus loin en le traitant, à voix basse, de tout les noms. Le sifflet du train se mit à retentir, il était l'heure de se séparer, elle embrassaRon sur la joue, lui dit au revoir et s'en alla, la main d'Harry dans la sienne vers le compartiment des préfets.

« heuu, Hermione ? que fais tu ?

-Bah on doit aller on compartiments des préfets ! dit –elle comme uneévidence

-Peut être toi, mais pas moi, s'excusa Harry dans un sourire en retirant doucement sa main »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla voirRon qui patientait un peu plus loin en faisant de grand signe. Hermione en resta estomaquée pendant quelque secondes: Qui pouvait bien être l'autre préfet si ce n'était Harry ?

Elle se dirigea, seule, vers son wagon. A l'intérieur toute les lumières étaientéteintes. Elle les alluma et là, elle LE vit, allongé sur une banquette. LUI, son pire ennemi. LUI ! IL ouvrit les yeux, regarda celle qui L'avait tiré de son sommeil, elle était rouge, rouge de colère, non rouge de colère et de gêne, car il était torse nu.

Il avait vu juste, qu'importe, il avait choisi sa voix, il se rendormit ….

…

…

morale de l'histoire: Draco avait raison et Hermione se nourrit d'illusion …

Fin de l'introduction

A bientôt pour la suite

La veuve noire aliassssss Moiiii (c 'était pas drole)


	2. Chapter 1

Désillusion

Couple : Hermione et Draco

Les personnages ne sont pas moi

Note de l'auteur : je m'excuse pour les fautes d'orthographes

J'écrivais en écoutant du bb brunes (on ne connaît pas ?? allez hop on file écouter)

Chapitre 1 : Un voyage mi-caché.

Elle rageait, elle était furieuse. Comment le directeur avait pu choisir cette personne ? cette personne qui l'avait assassinée ? Elle allait devoir partager ses appartements avec lui, impensable, inimaginable…. Elle allait pourtant devoir faire avec !! Ce n'est pas cet idiot de Malefoy qui allait lui pourrir son année. Elle afficha un masque froid. Elle avança dans le wagon. Il était grand pour deux personne, un coté rouge et or et l'autre vert et argenté. Sur un ton dédaigneux elle lui dit bonjour. Il ne répondit pas.

Elle s'assit sur la banquette en face de lui et sorti un livre de son sac. Un livre rouge et noir intitulé Twilight. Apres une trentaine de pages les beaux vampire de l'histoire, ne l'intéressant plus tant que ça et elle se surpris à regarder le torse de son pire ennemi. C'est qu'il était fichtrement bien fichu le bougre. Elle rougis et baissa les yeux. Timidement elle releva les yeux, après tout il dormait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment regarder, trop occupé à lui répondre froidement. Ses cheveux blond cachait ses yeux, qu'elle savait clos. Les mains sous la tête. Il portait un pantalon noir qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche. Dans cet position, le visage détendu, il ressemblait au prince de ses rêves. Il manquait plus qu'un sourire (et elle ne parlait pas de l'horrible rictus qui lui défigurait le visage mais d'un vrai sourire) et la il passerait pour l'homme parfait. Elle aimait sa musculature, ni trop musclé mais pas asperge non plus. Il commençais à se crispé, ses muscles se raidissaient, mais à quoi pouvait il bien rêver ?

A quoi il rêvait ? hoooo à plus grand chose car il venait de se réveiller et avait senti le regard de la jeune fille, elle ne pouvait pas lire son fichu livre ?! Son regard l'énervait, il ne supportait pas d'être scruté comme ça.

Il décida qu'il était grand temps de se réveiller. Il étendit ses bras au dessus de lui, se fit craquer les os de la main et ouvrit les yeux. Il se tourna vers Hermione qui avait rapidement repris sa lecture. Malheureusement le livre était à l'envers et ne regardant pas vraiment le livre, elle ne l'avait pas remarquer. Draco si ! Il prit un sourire carnassier. Hermione releva la tête pour regarder malefoy, avec un regard froid elle engagea la conversation.

« - Hoo Malefoy tu es réveillé j'avais pourtant espérer que tu reste plonger dans le comas !

-Ne t'inquiète pas je serai toujours là pour toi

-j'espère que tu as très mal dormis, renchéri Hermione un peu décontenancée.

-Ho comme un loir, merci. Au fait Granger tu testes une nouvelle façon de lire ? »

Hermione ouvrit de grand yeux d'incompréhension jusqu'à ce qu'elle regarde son livre. Elle grogna et répliqua

-Rhoo occupe-toi de tes affaires malefoy

-Mais mademoiselle la préfete ce sont mes affaires !

-…

-Je m'occupe du nouveaux fardeau qui m'ai tombé dessus cette année. »

Elle ouvrit grand le bouche avec colère mais la refermait aussi sec, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle se mordit les lèvres, il avait gagné cette manche. Il ne gagnerait pas la guerre. Elle releva la tête, le vis, le dévisagea, une lueur de vainqueur brillait dans ses yeux ( Draco). Elle le maudit et rebaissa ses yeux vers sa montre. Mince il restait 20 min avant l'arrivée en gare de Poudlard. Il fallait se changer et rapidement. Elle enleva son top paniquée. Draco faillit avoir une crise cardiaque devant son corps, il dégluti difficilement et détourna les yeux. Cette fille était folle.

Il allait lui sauter dessus, tel un monstre enragé.

Sa peau était trop prés, son odeur l'enivrai.

Il avait du mal à détaché son regard d'elle.

Son jean tomba. Il devint fou.

Elle mit fin à ses fantasme en mettant sa robe de sorcier. Il était grand temps qu'il se change lui aussi, il fit apparaître un rideau vert et argenté pour son intimité. Hermione fut surprise du voile qui venait d'apparaître à coté d'elle et regarda dans l'entrebâillement.

Draco, déjà torse nu, enleva son pantalon qui dévoila un boxer noir qui moulait à la perfection les fesses parfaites de Draco.

Ses jambes était fines et musclées. On aurait dit un athlète.

Hermione sourit devant cet Apollon. Elle comprenait pourquoi les filles se jetai sur lui.

Elle se régala du spectacle puis alla se rasseoir avant que le vert/argent ne s'aperçoivent de sa présence. Il avait déjà senti son regard. Il était flatté. Quand il eu fini de se changer il fit disparaître le rideau et échangea avec Hermione un regard amusé. Tout les deux savait qu'il avait l'attention de l'autre et ce n'était pas hostile. Un signal sonore annonça qu'ils était arrivé. Le train se stoppa. Hermione descendit du train pour aller rejoindre ses deux amis.

-Alors Mione, qui est l'autre Préfet ? demanda Harry une fois qu'ils s'était retrouvé. On voulait passé mais on a pas pu !

-Ha bon ! enfin vous allez jamais me croire, même moi j'ai encore un peu de mal à l'intégrer mais c'est Draco l'autre préfet.

-Après la tentative de meurtre il a été choisi. Je ne comprend pas Albus, c'est assez dur a comprendre.

-Ce n'est pas Albus, Dit ron la vois étouffé, Ce n'est que son portrait, un stupide portrait. Vous comprenez ça ? l'école est dirigée par un tableau ! Ron était fou de rage, il était tout rouge, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

-Calme toi ron, répondit sèchement Hermione. C'est provisoire. Juste le temps que l'on trouve un remplaçant digne de lui. De plus la menace n'est plus aussi grande ! Voldemort est mort ! Il doit rester un ou deux mangemorts, rien que les professeur ne peuvent éliminer.

-Et qui prouve que Draco n'est pas lui aussi un mangemort ? hein ? répliqua Ron

-Ca à été prouvé devant un tribunal, il n'a plus de marque, si il en a une un jours.

-Prenez les à la légère, c'est cela. Vous mangerez les pâquerettes par la racine quand vous vous rendrez compte de votre bêtise, grommela le roux.

-Ha au fait Harry ça c'est bien passé dans le train ? changea Hermione

-Hoo après une bande de groupie, Colin et ses photos puis un malade qui a tenté de m'embrassé …

Ron pouffe de rire

Ses deux amis lui lancèrent un regard noir.

Il haussa les épaules

-Donc après tout ça et encore d'autre folles, reprit Harry, j'ai décidé de verrouiller la porte avec un sort.

-Ha bon j'aurai penser que tu l'avais bloqué avec une chaise !! siffla Le rouquin.

-Tsss, n'importe quoi ! Bon dépêchez vous les garçons il faut qu'on soit dans les premiers.

-Haa non, toi mademoiselle la préfete en chef tu monte avec le serpent »

Ron était vraiment méchant, elle ne comprenait pas son comportement. Elle haussa les épaules d'un air dépité. Harry lui souri. Apres un rapide au revoir a ses amis elle se dirigea vers le carrosse apparemment destiné aux préfets. Malefoy l'attendait dedans, toujours avec son sourire carnassier aux lèvres

….

Morale de l'histoire : La Haine conduit généralement au désir.

Fin du chapitre 1

NDA : Je vous remercie d'avance pour les reviews et m'excuse pour les fautes.

Dans le prochaine chapitre : 

Tic tac

Tic tac

Les aiguilles avances et le temps passe, l'innocence aussi.

A bientôt

la veuve noire


	3. Chapter 3

Désillusion

Désillusion

Couple : Hermione et Draco

Les personnages ne sont pas moi

NDA : il y aura beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre

chapitre 2 : le voile se lève 

Tic tac

Tic tac

Une grosse horloge dans le coin d'une pièce.

Tic tac

Tic tac

Son balancier rythme la lente course des aiguilles.

Tic tac

Tic tac

Elle laissait courir le temps sur son cadran.

Tic tac

Tic

Le balancier s'arête une fraction de seconde

….

La trotteuse s'immobilise.

…

Le temps ne court plus.

…

L'horloge explose dans un vacarme inimaginable. Ron regarde son œuvre, il sourit. Au même moment une ombre se dresse devant lui. Il tourne la tête vers l'objet cassé puis regarde Ron.

- Pourquoi avoir cassé une si belle chose ? Ron, mon ami Ron, pourquoi faire souffrir des objets inanimés, c'est plus marrant sur les humains !

-Mon cher ami, étant donné que tu avais exactement 3 minutes et 8 seconde de retard et que son tic tac incessant devenait assourdissant. Il fallait bien que je me distrait.

-Rhhha Ron tu n'est vraiment pas patient, bon soit, j'attend ton rapport pour le maître des ténèbres.

-Tout le monde pense que Voldy est mort...

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !, coupa L'ombre.

-Pourquoi ? Après tout c'est mon amant.

-Bon reprend, je ne veux pas m'énerver après toi pour te rappeler les règles de politesse.

-Harry est considéré comme un héros, Draco a été nommé préfet en chef avec Hermione et c'est un portrait d'Albus qui dirige le château.

- Il n'y a donc aucun problème à signaler ?Aucun danger ?

-A part que je vais mourir d'ennui, non pas grand chose.

-Ron tu es un vilain petit garnement, vendre tes amis ainsi c'est vraiment méchant.

-Tss c'est pas de la méchanceté, c'est la dure réalité de la vie, je fais ce qui m'arrange le mieux...

-Tu as raison, tu es diabolique.

-Je préfère ce terme.

….

Pendant ce temps dans la salle commune des préfets.

-Sang de bourde

-Moldu

-Pauvre gourde

-Abruti

-Vas te faire voir

-Vas te faire Rogue

..

Depuis plus d'une heure les insultes volaient ainsi que le mobilier. La tension était tendue comme à son habitude et comme d'habitude c'est à ce moment là que Harry rentra. Il évita de justesse une commode mais ce prit malheuresement un petit Larousse pas si petit que ça. Il tomba à la renverse. Le bruit de sa chute averti les deux … les deux …. Préfets que Harry était la.

-Harry, cria Hermione.

-Hé Potter, évite de mourir sur le pas de la porte, ça fait désordre, dit Draco sarcastiquement.

-Haa Malefoy vas au diable.

-Mais j'habite avec Hermione, c'est déjà l'enfer.

Il tira la langue à l'intéressée et alla dans sa chambre.

-C'est quoi tout ce bordel Hermione ? Il t'as fait quoi cet idiot ?

-Hoo rien il a mangé mes 3 tablettes de chocolat suisses. Un des meilleur chocolat et ce gros abruti les mange.

-Il est pas gros il a un corps de rêve mais c'est vrai que c'est un abruti.

-Harry ne vas pas te jeter dessus, tu as déjà Blaise, tu vas pas le tromper avec ce truc quand même.

-Tu as raison !! Ha j'étais venu pour savoir si tu savais ou était Ron !?

-Non désolé je l'ai pas vu, je m'habille et on y vas !

Oui parce que nos deux amis était encore en pyjama à cette heure tardive de la journée, enfin pour malefoy on appelle pas ça un pyjama, mais un boxer noir.

20 minutes plus tard Harry et Mione se baladaient dans les couloirs de l'école, ils étaient au 4ème étage, aile gauche, 8ème porte quand ils reconnurent le voix de Ron. Il se dirigèrent vers la porte, joyeux de retrouver leur ami. C'est la que la vérité leur tomba dessus, comme un sceau d'eau froide.

-Dit Ron personne n'as vu ta marque des ténèbres sur ton bras?

-Je suis pas bête, Mike, je sais bien la cacher, j'ai utilisé un truc moldu, ils appellent ça du fond de teint, elle est bien cachée. Regarde !

-ha ouais pas mal !

Ses deux amis en avait déjà trop entendu, ils étaient sidéré. Hermione fondit en larme et couru dans les couloirs, elles ne pouvait pas y croire. Harry resta sur place, ne sachant quoi faire, n'y croyant pas.

La jeune fille se jeta sur son lit, pleurant toutes ses larmes, comment Ron avait pu devenir un traître ? ce n'était pas possible. Son être se vidait, elle n'y croyait pas mais la réponse était devant elle, si il avait un marque des ténèbres cela voulait aussi dire qu'IL n'était pas mort. Elle hurla de douleur. Dans sa détresse, quelqu'un vint la prendre des ses bas, elle pensa que c'était Harry. Mais la voix qui lui murmurait des mots doux était trop grave pour lui appartenir. Elle ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de Draco. Il lui sourit, lui dit tout bas qu'elle pouvait pleurer sur son épaule. Elle le sera des ses bras et logea sa tête dans son cou continuant de pleurer à chaudes larmes sa détresse. Elle était bien dans ses bras, il la réconfortait, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Vers minuit elle finit pas s'endormir, Draco l'allongea sur son lit et s'assit sur une petite chaise. Il la veilla toute la nuit.

Harry vint le lendemain matin, les yeux rouges. Il vit draco en train de lire, sa chemise noire froissée. Il le remercia, draco lui répondus d'un signe de tête. Tout les deux regardèrent Hermione endormit. Le survivant fit signe à son ennemi de le suivre dans l'autre pièce. Il lui expliqua en gros la conversation, Draco fut sidéré que Voldemort ai des serviteurs aussi naze. Ils se regardèrent, et d'un commun d'accord se décidaient, il fallait éliminer Ron s'en en informer Mione.

Fin du chapitre 2

Oui voldy n'est pas mort et oui c'est vrai Ron est un mangemort

morale de l'histoire : l'habit ne fais le moine, c'est quand c'est le plus évident que c'est le mieux caché,

NDA : Je vous remercie d'avance pour les reviews et m'excuse pour les fautes.

A bientôt

la veuve noire


	4. Chapter 4

Désillusion

Couple : Hermione et Draco

Les personnages ne sont pas moi

NDA : il y aura beaucoup de dialogue dans ce chapitre

Seulement un problème se posait Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry et Draco n'était pas si méchant pour tuer quelqu'un

Seulement un problème se posait Ron était le meilleur ami d'Harry et Draco n'était pas si méchant pour tuer quelqu'un !! IL fallait ron ou bien … ou bien …. Hoo ils ne savaient pas, on ne pouvait pas parler avec quelqu'un qui était sous les ordres de Lord Voldemort. Ils soufflèrent ! Leur décision avait été vite prise mais ils n'avait aucune idée de comment ils allait éliminer Ron !! au pire il pouvait lui jeter un sort d'oubliette !! non, Voldemort le retrouverai. Ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée, après tout, si Voldemort me tu ce n'est pas vraiment de leur fautes, non ? c'est quand même pas eux qui l'ont tué !! Chacun savait très bien qu'ils rejetterai la fautes mais c'est la meilleur idée car un espion du mage noir au château n'était pas un bon présage. Ils cherchèrent d'autre solution mais Les gardien d'Askaban était a la botte de Voldemort. Tout le pouvait les prisonnier s'échappait, la prison antique n'était plus qu'une simple maison ou on rentrait et sortait aussi facilement. Le ministre ne faisait rien, pensant que Harry avait éliminer Le Lord noir. Ils s'endormirent sur la table des préfets en chefs ne sachant toujours que faire !!

Tap

Tap

Tap

Tap

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tap tap tap tap

Boum

Pof

(toute âmes sensible sauté ce passage et retrouvez après – ce n'est pas sexuelle juste un peu immonde)

Ron gisait sur le sol tête ouverte. Son sang se répandait sur le sol gris d'un couloir. Il avait vu une araignée et dans la précipitation de la peur s'était effondré par terre. Il était a présent inconscient.

L'araignée qui avait causé la chute était une jeune maman veuve noire, qui avait une tonne d'œufs a pondre et elle ne pouvait pas les pondre n'importe ou, ils leur fallait a manger et si possible de la viande fraîche. Le sang coulait a coté d'elle. Elle humât l'odeur Son coté maternelle (oui les araignée ont un coté maternelle) lui disait que cet endroit serait parfait pour sa progéniture. C'est ainsi que Ron se retrouva avec des œufs d'araignée a l'endroit de sa blessure

C'est une gens élèves de 2nde année qui le trouva par terre, ayant appris quelque sort de médecine elle referma la blessure sans vraiment la regarder. Ensuite elle l'emmena a l'infirmerie. Il y resta plusieurs jours inconscient. C'est au bout d'une semaine que ses yeux s'ouvrirent ainsi que les œufs d'araignées. Il était en train de se lever quand il hurla de douleur. Un son aigu qui vrillait les tympans. L'infirmière arriva en courant, Ron semblait être possédait et se tenait la tête et hurlait comme un démon, ses yeux ressortais. Il s'écroulât d'un coup, Mme Pomfresh s'avançât d'un pas prudent vers lui de peur qu'il eu une autre crise. Elle étouffa un cri, des araignée sortais de la bouche de ron. Les yeux de l'infirmière de révulsèrent. Ron était mort

(voilà vous pouvez reprendre a partir de la-apprenez seulement que ron est mort )

La nouvelle fit vite le tour de l'école, certain l'accueillirent avec horreur d'autre avec un mélange de bonheur et de tristesse. Harry et Draco fut soulagé de cette mort, même si le premier en fut malheureux le deuxième en fut excrément heureux, il n'avait jamais pu voir cette tête de rouquin, il se fit horreur a lui même a cet instant mais bon au moins il ne ferai plus de mal a Hermione c'était une bonne chose. Que lui arrivait il ?? Tsss c'était du frand n'importe quoi dans sa tête !!

Pendant tout ce temps Hermione avait rempli une piscine olympique de pleurs pour tout et rien !! Son amis avait été un mangemort, puis était mort ! Elle ne savait pas ou elle en était et le beau blond l'avait tant réconforté que ses chemises étaient usé de toute cette eau. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir face a lui !! Elle se décida a allait voir Harry, mais il était trois heures du matin quand elle pris cette décision un peu hâtive. Elle se dirigea donc vers la salle à manger des préfets, elle n'aurai pas a attendre la matin, Harry parlait avec Draco. Elle s'avançât vers eux, toussota pour prévenir de sa présence. Elle n'avait pas saisi tout saisi de leur conversation mais il semblait qu'ils discutaient d'elle. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux vers elle, Hermione était dans une petite nuisette, les deux adolescents rougirent. Elle s'esclaffa et parti enfiler une robe de chambre. Elle pensa que Draco était craquant quand il avait l'air gêné. De les voir ainsi, un instant ses doutes, ses peurs c'était envolé, elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi, mais c'était toujours comme ça quand il était là !

Fin du chapitre 3

Morale : le méchant fini toujours par mourir !!

(j'aime bien les histoires ou le héros est en vie et le méchant dans un trou )

-elle est complètement sadique tu as vu la mort de Ron ?-

elle y peut rien c'est sa nature

-c'est pas une raison-

Je fais ce que je veux c'est mon histoire et arrête de critiquer !!

A bientot

La veuve noire


End file.
